Pass My Class
by KateMB
Summary: Castle arrives home to find a "student" he has to "tutor". Smutty roleplaying fun!


**Author's Note: This is for airbefore's Kink Meme on LiveJournal, fulfilling the prompt 'Role play'. I posted it there, and I'm posting it here too. It's pure playful roleplaying smut. And I hope you smut fanatics enjoy.**

Rick Castle enters his loft after a trying few hours signing book after book for his adoring fans. Many of the female variety were disappointed that he didn't sign their chests, but he still turned on a charming smile for them. He's surprised he isn't tired as he kicks his shoes off and hangs up his jacket.

He would like to accomplish some writing, but he is not feeling very inspired.

He kinda wants to delve out of the Nikki Heat world and have a nightcap with a certain female detective. But he's not sure she'd be up for that. He isn't even sure what she's doing right now. His guess is she's already tucked in bed for the night, and he doesn't want to disturb her.

He meanders around the loft, stares out a window for a bit, and heads to the kitchen to have some water.

While drinking, he considers watching TV or playing a round of his Avengers video game. His mother is away for the weekend, and Alexis is at college. The loft seems less alive without his daughter, but it's still full of fun and laughs. She manages to visit often. This weekend she had other plans and couldn't fit time to be here.

He figures he should just go to bed. The sooner he sleeps, the sooner he can wake up and present to his favorite detective her coffee.

And see that beautiful smile on her face.

That smile... It lights up his entire being. He sees it much more often than before: morning, noon, and night. And plenty of times in between. Unless it's a tiring day or they're knee-deep in a case or it's her time of the month. He cringes at that final one. He hates it when she's crabby and moody.

He steps into his office and spots the shoes & dress near the couch. They're hers from last night. She must have forgotten about them. Or perhaps she left them there as a reminder. Yeah, she would do that. She's sneaky sexy that way.

Just like when she hid his tie with his secret wine supply from that time she wore it for him and it was the only thing covering her glorious body while she held a glass of wine for him.

He'll never forget that.

He notices his bedroom door closed. Sure, the second door to it is closed too, but that one stays shut a lot. Why would the one in his office be shut? Maybe she's not sleeping...

But it's quiet.

So quiet.

He reaches for the doorknob, steps in without looking ahead, and quickly, quietly shuts it behind him.

"I was wondering when you'd finally get in here."

He gazes ahead, mouth gaping, and there is Kate Beckett perched at the edge of his bed with her legs crossed, hair in pigtails, wearing what appears to be a sexy schoolgirl outfit. An outfit so delicious that he just wants to crawl between her hot legs and lose himself under that extremely short, ruffled, plaid skirt. Its main color is red.

He likes red.

He likes her in red.

Her white top is tied, revealing her flat abs, and the buttons are done, not showing a peek of whatever bra she's wearing underneath. Though, there is lace poking through the shirt.

His gaze takes him down her legs, and he grins at the knee-high socks and the black Converse sneakers.

His eyes then take him to hers, and there is such innocence upon her gum-chewing face but mischief in her stare. The chewing noise almost gets to him, but he can't let it if it means she's dressing up like this for him.

She arches her eyebrows, and he realizes she's waiting for him to say something. He stutters a 'hi' and feels stupid for not being able to say anything else.

There is plenty to say in a situation like this.

She lets out a soft giggle, feeling pretty great at rendering him speechless. She starts her game: "I know you had some tutoring to do tonight at the library. I thought I'd stop by and wait for you. Hope you don't mind." She uncrosses her legs and pops open a button on her shirt. "It's a little hot in here," she explains. He's watching intently, of course.

She leans forward and asks with an innocent yet sexy voice, "Are you ready to tutor me now? We can do it in your classroom." Her voice becomes normal. "Your private office here is very nice, but it's not right for tutoring."

It seems perfectly right to him.

She looks around the bedroom, and her game finally dawns on him... He's the teacher. She's his student. They're in his office, and his actual office is the classroom. Oh, he definitely loves where this is going. He loves it when she plays.

He mentally kicks himself for his trance. He needs to start participating. "Yes, the classroom is more suitable. Sorry I'm back so late. I didn't realize I had one more student to tutor."

She stands up, turns to the side, and bends over. "Mind if I take my sneakers off? I'm more comfortable without them on." She doesn't wait for a response, and he tilts his head to stare at her ass as she unties her sneakers. Not that he can see much with her sideways stance, but what he does see is bare.

When she finishes, he blinks his eyes away so she doesn't catch him. He struggles to breathe as she walks to him and stands way too close for a student who's with her teacher. There's this child-like tone to her voice: "So...are we going to the classroom or what? You're my English teacher, right?" She blatantly chews her gum.

He has to laugh a little at how she's talking to him and the gum, but he coughs to make it disappear. "Yes. Follow me," he says, not wanting to turn away from her but doing so because he has to open the door and lead her into the office...err...classroom.

She snaps her gum and says, "So, where do I sit, teach? Is that my desk? It's Ha-uuge!" She's getting such a kick out of herself, but she has to guide him through this game and sound like a slightly dumb teenager. She hopes she's succeeding at the latter.

"Why don't you have a seat here," he says, gesturing to the comfy chair in front of the desk, "While I pull up your assignment on the computer."

She takes her seat and stares at him with hunger in her eyes as he sits at his laptop. He pushes it to the side in order to see her. She sits up straight and crosses her legs. Her hands rest on her right knee as she snaps her gum once again. "I need help starting my essay," she informs him.

"Right," he replies, opening up Microsoft Word.

"My essay on abstinence."

He chokes on his own breath, and she puts a hand over her mouth to hide her smile. He swallows and puts all his focus back on her, leaning forward and setting his hands on the desk. "Abstinence, huh?"

She looks at him with her big, faux-innocent eyes and nods. "Mmmhmm. Health teacher says it's important to know all forms of contraceptives."

"It's important to stay safe."

"Mmmhmm. And I do. But I still have to do this essay, and I have all this research. I just need help getting it started. I need to know how to hook the reader, you know?" She stares into his eyes, and if this isn't eye-sex, he doesn't know what is.

"Yeahhh..." His hook is on the confession she slipped in. "You stay safe?"

"Of course," she says, standing up. She makes her way over to him and bends her knees to whisper in his ear: "And not with abstinence." He shudders, and her lips linger at his ear, just close enough to touch but not touching.

He maintains self-control, and his speech doesn't falter. "But your essay is on abstinence. Haven't you learned that that is the most effective contraceptive?"

"Yes...but it's no fun being abstinent." She straightens, and he turns in time to see her pop another button. "Now it's getting hot in here too." She tugs her shirt to reveal a purple bra strap.

He licks his lips and looks away, leaning back in his chair. She props herself against the edge of his desk. She's dying to lunge at him and rip his shirt off, but she must continue their game. It's too deliciously sexy to abandon.

"So..." He starts to say when she sets a hand at the hem of her skirt, her fingers teasing his eyes by slipping just an inch underneath. "A hook... For your essay..." He's feeling tight in his pants.

She takes her hand away abruptly and snaps her gum. "I think I have one. I could tell a story."

"A story?" He tries not to leer at "his student".

"Yeah! I could dive into a couple on a date wanting to do it and they can't because they don't have protection."

"Poor couple," he murmurs quietly. There's a moment of silence before he says, "Sounds like a juicy hook."

"Really juicy, Mr. Castle." Now she leers at him, and he pretends to be surprised.

"May I ask you a personal question, Kate?"

Her fingers play with her skirt again as she responds way too sexily, "You can ask me anything, Mr. Castle. I'm comfortable with you."

"Have you ever been in that situation? No protection?"

"I'm always protected. Thanks to the pill. I'm very careful, Mr. Castle." Her voice is soft, inappropriate for a student.

He eyes her legs, what little he can see, and asks, "Do you usually dress like this for tutoring?"

"You're my only tutor. So, yes." A couple silent moments. "You like it, don't you? I can tell you do." He's looking into her eyes; she spots the lust. She unbuttons another button.

"You're a beautiful girl, Kate."

More intense eye-sex. He really doesn't know how he's surviving this entire thing.

He leans forward to the laptop, typing up her story idea. He adds to it, even though he knows it's not important. This is a game!

But he's a writer. He can't help it. Plus, writing this helps keep him in check and not pawing at her.

She stands and invades his personal space, watching what he types, her hand resting on the chair.

A breast brushes his arm.

A ponytail falls on his shoulder.

"Looks good. Thank you, teach." Suddenly, she's away from him, popping her gum one last time before spitting it into the trashcan. She hurries back to him and rests a hand on his shoulder as he finishes typing.

Her fingers dig into him, conveying how tightly wound she is. He tenses, and she softens her touch. She massages his shoulder and comments, "You feel tense, Mr. Castle. Relax."

He enjoys her hand for a few moments, not capable of holding back his small moan. She smiles and says smoothly, "Yeahh, that's it. Feels good, right? My boyfriend says I'm good with my hands."

"Boyfriend." He can't think of anything else to say.

"Mmmhmm. He's...nice. Kind of an idiot."

"I have a feeling that all teenage boys are idiots. I would know. I use to be one."

"And you grew up. I've often wondered what it'd be like. To be with a man. Who knows what he's doing." Her fingers skim the back of his neck. She detects a change in his breathing.

He gazes up at her, and she keeps her eyes on his as she stops touching him and moves to sit on his desk, partially in front of him. He somehow notices that she no longer has her gum. "You spit out your gum?"

"I think I have better uses for my mouth, don't you? Gum gets in the way."

"You need any more help with your essay?"

"Lots of help. But I don't think you're the right teacher." She bends her knee and sets her foot on his thigh.

He so badly wants to run his hand up her thigh.

He keeps his eyes on hers, fighting the urge to stare at her sock-clad leg.

"Oh?" He lets the tip of one finger travel up her leg. It sends shivers all through her, and she pulls her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Mr. Castle... We both know you're not my English teacher. It's obvious. You're not much help. And you don't know a thing about English." He can't help but laugh at that one. He sees laughter in her eyes. She knew he'd like that line.

"English is not my specialty, but that doesn't mean I don't know anything about it. Don't insult your teacher, Miss Beckett. You don't want to fail my class do you?"

"I'll do anything to pass. I'll do extra credit work." She looks at him with those hopeful, innocent eyes and rubs her foot up and down his thigh. "I'll compliment you."

He smirks. "By all means... Give me a compliment." His voice deepens: "Any compliment."

She bites her lip and replies, "You're really cute." She blushes and bows her head.

"You know that is highly inappropriate. So is your outfit." She's still looking down, so he takes advantage of it by gazing at her abs and breasts. He notices the purple strap still shows, and he likes it. She catches him staring and responds, "I think the way you're looking at me is inappropriate. But it makes sense."

He arches his eyebrows and tugs at the hem of her knee-sock.

"I'm the hottest, most popular girl in school. All the guys want me. Plus...what you teach... It makes sense." She smirks, and there's a naughty twinkle in her eyes. "You're my Chemistry teacher," she continues, "And I think there is a lot of chemistry in this room."

"I agree." With one hand, he eases her sock down to her ankle and strokes her leg, making her gasp softly.

"Mr. Castle, you touching me like that is very inappropriate."

"You'll do anything to pass my class?"

She sighs a 'yes' as he fondles her leg with both hands. Heat is going directly to her core.

"You're a very smart student," he says while removing her sock.

He ceases touching her, and she catches her breath. "Do you treat all your female students like this?"

"Nah. They don't get my attention the way you do. The chemistry just isn't there." His eyes lock with hers. "But you… You're extraordinary."

Kate blushes and slides her foot off him and the chair. He rolls the chair to be directly in front of her and takes her other leg in his hands, sliding her sock down. He tosses it away and slips a hand up her leg to her thigh. She bites her lip, not letting the desperate moan lingering in her throat escape.

Rick knows the affect he's having on her, but their play continues…

He takes his hand away and says, "How about a little pop quiz? See if you've been studying." He sets her foot on the chair between his thighs as she nods 'okay'.

"Question one… What always exists in chemistry?"

She looks away and bites her lip in thought.

"It's not that hard," he assures her.

He said the word 'hard'. Now her mind is completely off-track.

She looks at him. "Umm…" She shakes her head.

"Attraction. There is always attraction when there is chemistry."

"Oh right. Of course."

"Question two. Where is attraction the strongest? Between what?"

She thinks for a couple moments before answering, "Hmm. A…guy and…a girl?"

"Yes. A man and a woman." He brings her leg to his lips, planting several hot kisses on it. Her reward for being correct. She sighs, and he grins.

Letting go, he informs her, "Only one more question." He really has no idea where they're even coming from. Somehow he has a working brain right now.

"What do ya got," she responds confidently.

"What happens when an attraction is at its strongest?" He leans forward a bit, staring at her, a sexy gleam in his eyes.

"Uh, well…" A student shouldn't be feeling this strong of an attraction towards her teacher. But she is. And she knows that he knows it. He's teasing her with this question. "Sex?"

He laughs at that and says, "Well, technically, combustion or explosion. Or just a whole lot of kissing. But I like your answer." He grabs her leg again and runs his tongue on it, making her gasp. Another reward.

"2 out of 3. Not terrible," he says, "Maybe we should see what else you know. You could show me." He licks her again, and she exclaims, "You really want to know?"

"I'm under the impression that you're very experienced. For a girl your age."

"I am. You have no idea, Mr. Castle." She moves to straddle him, her knees beside his thighs. She doesn't sit, her hands grip his shoulders, and her mouth is almost touching his. She glances at his lips and whispers, "I bet there's still a lot I don't know. You could teach me."

"I've never ever experienced an attraction this strong, Kate."

"Why don't we do something about it…" She presses her lips to his and moans like she's never moaned before. His hands land on her lower back, pressing her down on his lap, and he groans when her tongue comes out to play. Only for a moment, though.

She breaks away breathlessly. "Wow." She runs a finger along his lips. "Like satin," she whispers.

He grips the back of her neck and pulls her into another kiss, moaning at the taste of her beautiful lips. He sets his other hand on her thigh, sending shivers all through her body. His tongue shoves its way into her mouth, and she can't help but grind into him a little. She moans at feeling how hard he is.

Eventually they need air, and he lets her go.

"Cherry lip gloss?"

She smiles and whispers, "Yeah."

"Delicious on your lips."

She ducks her head on his shoulder, blushing again. Once it passes, she turns and plants a gentle kiss on his neck. Her hands, meanwhile, travel to the buttons of his shirt. She breathes in his ear, "I've never felt a strong attraction like this either. Not even with my boyfriend."

She begins unbuttoning as he replies, "Your boyfriend must not be right for you." This earns him a quick lip-lock.

She untucks his shirt to finish unbuttoning and tugs it open. She practically eye-humps his chest while whispering softly, "My oh my…" She looks up at him, licks her lips, and says, "I'll never look at you the same way again at school."

"You trying to earn more extra credit?"

"Maybe…" She slides a finger down the center of his chest, and he says, "I bet you can do so much more with your hands."

She smirks and resumes her position on his desk. "Tease," he mutters, "All girls are teases. Especially the sexiest ones."

"It's getting hotter…" She pops one more button, and the only thing holding her shirt together is the knot.

"Now things are very inappropriate," he declares.

"I think we're past that point. Unless…you don't want to go any further. I know it's wrong…"

He suddenly stands and leans into her, his hands flat beside her on the desk. "We'll never beat the chemistry if we stop." He's gazing at her intensely.

"Could the chemistry be stronger if we…after we…"

"Yes. But imagine if we don't." He whispers in her ear, "I don't want to have to imagine you while I jack off after school each night. I want to be with you." Her mouth is open from that blunt statement, and she's even more turned on. He stands up straight and smirks at her. "And besides, you said being abstinent isn't fun."

There is a lust-filled haze clouding her eyes as she watches him remove his shirt. He takes her breath away when he sets a kiss on her neck and unties her shirt slowly. He pulls it open, and he feels tighter in his pants, her lacey purple bra setting him on fire. A finger traces the upper lining of her bra along her soft skin, and she struggles to continue breathing.

She takes her shirt off and tosses it to the chair. Her hands slide down his chest to his belt buckle. A quiet groan escapes him as she unbuckles him and undoes his pants. "You want to know what I can do with my hands, Mr. Castle," she whispers sexily. One of her delicate hands slips inside his pants and boxers and grabs his hardened member. He groans, and she strokes him gently. He closes his eyes and tilts his head back, losing himself in her erotic touch.

A couple of moans, and he murmurs, "You're very good, Kate." Her fingers massage his tip, and he groans, "Oh God, Kate."

She takes her hand out and laughs, "I think this is turning into Biology now."

"Biology and Chemistry go together, don't they?" He wraps his arms around her and pulls her against him as he kisses her urgently. He forces his tongue in her mouth, making her moan wildly. He thrusts his hips at her. She responds by wrapping a leg around his waist. He runs a hand over her thigh, and she can't control her moaning. Their tongues wrestle, and she has to push him away in order to breathe.

"Wow," she pants.

"Yeahhh."

Once they've caught their breath, they share a smile.

"Shall we move this to your private office," she suggests. "It looks more comfortable in there."

He takes a step back and stares at her like she's sex dripping down a stripper pole.

She grins and moves her hands behind her to hold herself up.

Drool is about to spill from him before he shuts his mouth and swallows. Her legs look amazing in that skirt, and he can't decide whether the skirt should come off or not. He finally speaks, "Yes, but there's something I've always wanted to do in my classroom. On my desk."

"Oh?" She tilts her head to the side, shuddering when he runs a finger up her thigh under her skirt. She knows how wet she is. So wet that she's trickling onto her skirt and the desk. It's only a matter of time… He'll know too.

Both his hands rub her thighs roughly and push her skirt up. He jerks her to the edge of the desk, and she gasps in surprise. He spreads her legs and kneels down to tongue her inner thighs. Much to his amusement, she isn't wearing any panties.

Licking closer and closer to her hot spot, she moans at him, "Don't tease me. Just do what you want to do."

He pulls his head back to reply, "You are a tease, Miss Beckett. So why not tease you back? I think you deserve it." He plants kisses all over her thighs and adds, "Don't make me send you to the principal's office tomorrow." His completes the journey to her warm center. He tongues her very lightly, and she groans in frustration, needing him to pick up the pace. When he does, she cries out, "OH! That's good!"

She falls back on the desk, and her hips move involuntarily while his tongue moves forcefully over her clit. He works her into a frenzy, and she cannot hold back all her groans, cries, and whimpers. His hands massage her thighs, waist, hips – whatever he can reach – and it adds fuel to her path towards ecstasy.

His tongue lurks at her entrance, and she desperately wants it inside. She urges it inside with her moans and hips.

But he doesn't give her what she wants. His tongue moves an inch in and then slips out. She groans angrily, and he smirks. He runs his tongue over her clit again, but then he takes his mouth away and stands up.

"You stopped," she states breathlessly, puzzled.

"You're not wearing any panties," he replies, licking his lips, the taste of her lingering on his tongue. "Not even a thong."

"I like how it feels to be naked under a skirt."

Are they still playing their game? He isn't sure.

She regains her composure and sits up. "Soooo, you've always wanted to tongue a student on your desk?" She looks like she's going to pounce on him.

She isn't sure how she can continue their game after he's done THAT to her.

"Not just any student." He leans in to her ear and says hotly, "You."

"Ohhh," she trembles. He starts kissing her neck ardently, and her hands roam to the back of his neck. He pulls her to him and lifts her up, never taking his mouth off her. She gasps lightly and wraps her legs firmly around him. He kneads her ass, causing her to moan again, the combination of his hands there and his mouth sucking her neck are almost too much to bear.

My God, this man drives her insane, taking her to new heights every time they're together like this.

He pulls back and kisses her. She wishes he doesn't break it so quickly. "I think it's time we move this to my office. I think you'll like it there," he says.

"I bet I will," she replies, smiling.

"You're too sure of that. The testing I'll give you there will be much…much…harder. And faster."

"Don't forget, teach… I'm very smart." She brings her juicy lips to his ear. "I know what guys like." She tugs his lobe and adds, "Show me what you've got."

Rick takes a deep breath, swallows, and proceeds in carrying her into the room with the very soft, luxurious bed.

He kicks the door shut and crashes her against it. They kiss urgently, sloppily, while his hands travel up her back to her bra, unhooking it. Kate moans with relief.

She takes her arms away for him to slip the straps down. Her bra gets chucked, and she throws her arms around him, moaning deeply at her bare skin being pressed against his. Their tongues develop a wrestling rhythm, and he groans, grinding his erection against her center.

Her loud groan encourages him to move her from the door to the bed, where he abruptly shifts her off him and pushes her to lie down. She props herself up to watch him. He rises and removes his pants. Their eyes meet, and he smiles as her eyes move to his boxers like she's willing them off with her mind.

He slowly pushes his boxers down, and he doesn't miss her tongue running along her lips from the sight of his huge manhood.

His eyes roam her body. My God, that skirt… And she's topless now.

Oh yeah, the skirt is staying on.

Boxers wind up somewhere, and he's easing himself on top of her.

They stare into each other's eyes.

How can the tension between them build any more?

She breaks the silence… "I've never had sex with a teacher before." She winks at him.

He kisses her quickly and hovers at her ear. "You're the hottest student I've ever laid eyes on." He nips her lobe. "I love the pigtails. Very cute. Very sexy."

"They're even cuter when I do my cheerleading."

That statement snatches his attention, and he sits up, straddling her. "You're a cheerleader and you're not wearing your uniform?" Uniforms are the sexiest of outfits, aren't they?

"I thought you'd like the plaid skirt more than some silly cheer uniform," she explains. "Trust me, I'm much hotter in this get-up…"

She doesn't get to finish that sentence since he's settled back on her with his mouth on hers. "Oh yeah," he murmurs against her lips.

This is no time for outfit discussion. The teasing gameplay is over.

They kiss passionately, moans coming from both of them, neither aware of anything except how close they are to being joined.

Their feet just barely reach the edge of the bed, their heads almost touching the pillows. His hands lift her skirt. Hers scrape down his back to squeeze his rear. Her lips break from his to pepper his neck and jaw. She finds that sweet spot just under his ear, and he lets loose a drawn-out gasp.

His hands maul her breasts, kneading them so right, and she throws her head back in a groan. He pinches & tugs her hardened nipples and basks in the joy he gets from her hot reactions. He brings his hands to her thighs and pushes them open. She bends her knees and looks into his eyes, pouring her desire for sex directly into him.

Her hands snake up his chest, and her fingers wiggle his nipples. He suddenly grabs her wrists and pins them to the bed. He presses his erection against her, giving her more pleasure. She cries out, and he asks, "Are you ready for your test?"

She bites her lip and nods hastily, but that's not good enough.

"Use your words, Miss Beckett."

She takes a breath and exclaims, "Yes!"

"Mmhmm." He smirks, slipping only an inch inside her.

She gasps, "I'm so ready!"

"This is how you'll pass my class." He plunges into her steamy drenched depths, and they can't determine whose groan is whose.

He gives her a few moments to adjust to his impressive size. Once she rocks her hips, he begins moving in and out of her. An easy-going rhythm at first.

His mouth returns to her neck, and she groans as he sucks on her. "Do not give me a hickey," she warns him.

She feels his grin and watches his head lift. There's this look of love all over him, and she smiles briefly.

They maintain eye contact as he picks up the pace. Her walls squeeze him, and he calls out, "Oh God, Kate!" She wraps her legs around him, deepening him inside her. They both cry out with immense pleasure, wanting to come together so badly.

He leans in to whisper in her ear, "You're incredible." He pounds into her harder and faster, forcing out an urgent moan from her. Her hips move with his in wild abandonment, and his grip on her wrists tightens.

They're pushing themselves further and further to the edge.

"Ohhh fuck, YES," she groans roughly.

He pants her name over and over, and he just can't let her wrists go.

Her fingers dig into the back of his hands, and he lets his palms touch hers, their fingers interlocking fiercely.

Pounding, pounding, pounding. He's hitting all the right spots for her, and her walls continue putting pressure around him - a sensation he can't believe is real.

She loses control of her breathing, and her exhales are tremendously sultry on his neck.

He loves it.

He loves the way her body is moving with his.

He loves her skin against his.

He loves her.

And she feels the same about him.

She can't get enough of him.

"Ohh, Rick! Rick!" Her breath hitches, and there's this certain look on her face.

He knows her happy ending is near.

"Ohhhhh fuck!" Her walls tighten a final time, and she shouts his name multiple times along with that abominable F word, her ecstasy rocking her body beautifully.

That F word - not so abominable when it comes out from this bodily union.

Watching her orgasm brings him to ecstasy, and he explodes inside her, groaning excessively. He has lost focus on everything but what he's feeling. And her name, which spills from his mouth repeatedly.

Both are very vocal when they enjoy each other like this.

Their hands remain locked a few more moments. Sweaty. But neither of them care.

Their breathing starts to settle as he remains on top of her. But they're both sweaty, so he releases her hands and rolls off of her onto his back beside her. She fixes her skirt and sets her hands on her stomach.

The game is definitely over.

He is the first to speak. "Uhh, yeahh, that was…"

"Mmmhmm."

He shifts onto his side to down at her. "You amaze me."

"I think you got that backwards," she tells him. He looks puzzled, so she clarifies, "You amaze me by how you were able to keep the game going. You passed my test."

He chuckles lightly. "I didn't know you were giving me a test."

"I wasn't. But you performed very well."

He kisses him and murmurs, "In more ways than one, right?" He waggles his eyebrows.

She rolls her eyes, shoves him aside, and sits up to slide her skirt off. Even though he just got off, he can't help but stare.

He stares at her from her feet to her pigtails. She catches him and says, "Really, Castle? We just did it."

"I know, but you…those pigtails…no clothes…"

She smirks. "You like the pigtails, huh?"

"I told you… Cute and sexy."

They ease up on the bed and slip under the covers.

"Keep them a little while longer," he pleads softly.

She grins and moves close to him. They're lying side by side. He reaches out and twirls one of the tails. She giggles and kisses him.

"You can be my student any time," he says.

"Hmm, that doesn't surprise me."

"Can I be your student sometime?"

She's hesitant. "Why do I have this image of you being a bad boy and me having to discipline you?"

"I can make that happen, Miss Beckett. Spank me with your ruler." There's naughty excitement written all over him.

"We'll see." She yawns and leans into him. He falls back against the pillows with her face buried in his chest. "I don't feel like saying 'no' to you right now."

"There's a surprise."

She laughs softly and runs a hand over his upper arm. Her lips pucker against him, pressing light kisses to his chest.

His hands rub her back and play with her pigtails. "Oh, Kate, by the way…"

"Yeah, writer boy?"

"You passed my class with an A++."


End file.
